They Could Never Tell Him
by Mera4eva
Summary: They were supposed to know every single detail about each other, right? Well Danny, as always, was clueless. He didn't know one important detail about himself. But they could never tell him. / Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Danny Phantom **

* * *

They could never tell him.

Sam and tucker shared a secret. One that they didn't share with Danny. Shocker right? Well, on that day they swore they would never tell him.

They could never tell Danny _this_ secret.

It's weird for them, because as best friends every single one of them knew every single detail about the other. It was true. Sam and Tucker knew every single detail about each other and Danny. Danny didn't.

Danny didn't know every single detail about himself. As much as he thought he knew himself, he didn't know himself as much as he thought he did. Not even close.

But he didn't need to know every single detail about himself. He knew what really mattered. He knew what he needed to know. That's what Sam and Tucker told themselves.

Every day was always the same. After school, the trio would hang at Danny's place. They would go into the kitchen, grab a snack, and then head out into the backyard to do their homework. They would never get anything done though. Tucker and Danny were always too busy joking around and playing to care much for homework. Sam would roll her eyes, try to get the boys to work, and eventually give up and joke around with them. Once Danny and Tucker were tired out Danny would plop down on the patch of dirt in the middle of the vibrant grass.

Of course sometimes he would wonder how exactly that patch of dirt got there, since it wasn't there merely a year ago. But of course he wouldn't ever need to know. He didn't really care though, because he felt a strange peace whenever he sat down on that patch of grass.

Sam and Tucker only felt guilt and remorse. They tried to forget about that patch, and most of the time it worked as they always pushed that day to the back of their mind. But they were always reminded of it whenever Danny sat on the patch.

If only he knew.

* * *

_Danny had gone inside the portal. Sam and Tucker watched in awe. That is until they saw a bright green light and heard their best friend screaming in agony. _

_They had tried desperately to stop whatever was going on. They pounded on the portal as hard as they could and shrieked as loud as they could as if any of that would somehow help Danny. As if it would stop the pain. _

_Suddenly it all stopped. The bright light went away. Danny stopped screaming. Danny wasn't in pain anymore. They watched as their friend was shot out of the portal. _

_Or what they thought was their friend. _

_When they ran over to him they were shocked by what they saw. Some white haired guy replaced their raven haired, blue-eyed friend. They tried checking for a pulse, but couldn't find anything. _

"_Danny…" Sam started clutching Tucker, sobbing._

_They didn't know what it was, but something made them go back to the portal. Sam's sobbing only got worse. It sounded like a hybrid between sobbing and shrieking. Tucker was stunned into silence, tears streaming down his face. He was telling himself he was still asleep, that this was all some sort of sick nightmare. He wouldn't let himself believe it. But he had to finally accept that this was really happening. It wasn't a nightmare. _

_Sam was racked with guilt. "It's all my fault. It's all my…" Her voice barely came out a whisper._

_Sam and Tucker stared down at the charred remains of their best friend. It was the grossest thing either of them would probably ever have to see, but that didn't matter. They didn't care what it looked like, they only cared what it meant. _

_Danny was dead._

_A few hours later, they were digging up a grave. They had gone home and grabbed something that meant dearly to each of them, and placed it inside with Danny's…corpse. _

_After they finished, they just sat in silence waiting for the Fenton's to get home. Neither knew what they would say, but no matter how they worded it the wording would never matter anyway. The Fentons still had to grieve the lost of their beloved son and brother. They still had to deal with all the pain that came with it. Nothing would ever help._

_Tucker and Sam were drawn inside the house and down to the lab where their friend had taken their last breath. When they got down there they watched as now the Ghost Portal seemed to be working. At least Danny had helped out his parents before he left the world. Sam and Tucker would never tell Mr. and Mrs. Fenton that though; they would feel the remorse that Sam felt. They had enough to deal with. _

"_Guys…?" _

_Tucker and Sam gasped as they turned around to see their best friend. The only thing they could do was stare wide-eyed. They kind of felt really frightened._

"_Danny…? But…how…?" Tucker was the only one who could grasp his words._

"_I don't know the last thing I remember was the pain in that portal before I blacked out. But when I woke up…" Danny stared at his best friends seeming scared himself._

_Tucker and Sam glanced at each other. "What happened when you woke up Danny?" Sam seemed to recover, although only a little._

_Danny hesitated. "Guys, I had white hair and glowing green eyes. And my HAZMAT suit was like…I dunno! It was just…" Danny was growing frustrated. _

"_We saw…but…how…?" Tucker backed away when Danny took a step towards him. _

"_Are…are you…a ghost?" Sam's eyes widened as she realized. _

"_I never actually believed in ghosts, but…I guess you're right. I don't understand though. I'm still alive. I'm still human," Danny drifted away. _

_A look of grief overcame Sam and Tucker. _

"_Look dude-" _

"_Right! You are still alive! Just a…half ghost!" Sam said trying to mask the hurt under her false excitement._

"_A half ghost?" Danny raised an eyebrow._

_Tucker caught on to what Sam was trying to do. "Yeah man. Half ghost."_

_Danny got a look of understanding. "Oh…okay."_

"_Let's go get something from the Nasty Burger! Take our minds off of things._

* * *

Half ghosts didn't exist. You were either dead or alive. You were either a ghost or a human. It was impossible to be both. Heck, at one point they were certain it was impossible to be one. But they learned the hard way. Ghosts did exist.

Sam and Tucker watched every time their friend sat on his own grave with a look of pure happiness washing over him. They weren't sure what would happen if he ever found out the truth, but they weren't ready to find out. They were _never_ going to find out. They would keep this secret forever; live their lives happily ever after.

Danny sighed as he laid on the mysterious patch of dirt. He wondered if life could ever be any more perfect. He glanced up at his best friends who had suddenly started their homework again. It was routine. He would lay on a the patch and they would finish homework. Danny couldn't help but wonder why they always seemed so…ah whatever. He was sure it was nothing.

* * *

**Yeah I know this story was really sad. I don't usually read fanfiction like this, but I thought it up while listening to a song. So I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
